


Legend of the Kingdom of Bahkush

by margoteve



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Kind of Backstory for my Original Kingdom, for my Chivalry Is Not Dead Story, plus some info on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: This is the legend of the first Kingdom on Ephedia. About the great mage that destroyed his home and brought despair for the centuries to come. This is how it all started





	Legend of the Kingdom of Bahkush

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Bahkush is my own creation. It ties with my story Chivalry is Not Dead and is part of the lore of that story.  
> Some notes on it:  
> Colours: Silver, Grey, white and black  
> Area: Waterfalls, mist, caves, (hot springs???)  
> Deals with: Arcane, mystic, secrets  
> People: secretive and cryptic people. People they like riddles.  
> Clothes: although monochrome fashion is heavily ornamented among the citizens. Flowy fabrics - India/Pakistan/art nouveau inspired. Plain more utilitarian outfits among guards better suitable for blending in with the mist.  
> Culture: historically first magical capital of Ephedia, upholds a lot of old magical practices and tradition not found anywhere else. The main city located in the inactive caldera, regulated by magic.  
> Location: directly placed where all the Ephedian ley lines cross.  
> Notable people from there: The Dark Sorceress Maya
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Long long time ago, when  Ephedia was too young for the forces of Good and Evil pay any attention to it there were many much smaller kingdoms trying to harness the energy of their planet. The energy was called magic. 

They were just learning and understanding the great force that has been given to them. And like with all students there were those who were much quicker to grasp it than others. Those people discovered that it’s the females who possess a much greater potential in it than males. Also, those people gathered together and created the first great Kingdom. Its name was Bahkush.

Bahkush was located in the place where all magical streams of the planet joined together creating a fountain of magic. That place was bursting with it. It was the perfect place for a Kingdom like Bahkush. 

It was the most powerful of all and soon all the smaller kingdoms bowed to it, making it the capital Kingdom of all the planet. It transformed into the centre of study, where wisdom and magical arts flourished and were explored. Anyone who wished to become a great sorcerer had to go to Bahkush in order to learn.

In those time of growth a young, bright mind studied under one of the greatest minds in Bahkush. He was curious, powerful and loved magic. He also loved his people and wished to make their lives easier. His name was Zanavian.

At the time there were no rules holding back magical users. There was no ‘good’ or ‘bad’ magic. Magic was after all energy that filled the planet to the brim. It was the intent of the caster who could cause harm or be benevolent. On that note, Zanavian imagined to create a book, or in fact many books. All of them containing all of the knowledge and all the spells known to Ephedians. It would have been a great and ambitious project that’d bring him fame. 

The current Bahkush Queen supported the idea. He was given funds for his research and so he began his quest.

Time passed. The books have been published. The knowledge was being gathered. Bahkush once more has been proud of their mages. 

After the first few came another and another. Meticulously collected by the Queen and reviewed by the royal sorceress and sorcerers. Finally, something wrong began to happen in the kingdom. Those who used some of Zanavian’s spells began to… change. It was like a sickness, turning their hearts and magic black.

Zanavian has been called back to the palace. The now old Queen noted how changed this once energetic and bright man was. No longer was there a spark in his eyes, his features became sharp and cold. She called him to stop his research and return to Bahkush for good. To everyone’s surprise, he listened. Zanavian bowed his head and settled in one of the palace’s rooms becoming a simple teacher to the daughter of the future queen. At least that was what everyone believed.

On his way back Zanavian has been completing the material for his next books. Manuscripts and handwritten by himself spells of those magic practitioners who had succumbed to darkness long before him. At night, when no one would disturb him, Zanavian was studying these manuscripts and writing them all down.

The princess he was teaching was named Pat’l. She was considered the most beautiful in all Bahkush - with her skin whiter than the fog and hair darker than night. She was his faithful student. He drew her to himself with stories of his travels, the wonders she has never seen outside of her Kingdom. He taught her his magic. As she grew with power taught her the darkest of spells. 

Seeing the change in her child, her mother, once she ascended the throne, banished Zanavian and forbade the magic of black crystals. 

Once more the man has not protested his fate. He left the castle, taking his research with him. This has caused the discord in the kingdom as Pat’l became enraged with the decision. She wished to keep her master by her side. Follow him even into banishment. Her mother refused to let her. 

Pat’l, furious, wanted to leave the castle, gather her followers and overthrow her mother. The dark magic was so powerful. Why couldn’t the Queen see it! They could subdue the countries that still refused to fall under their rule! Smite their enemies! Why would this magic be forbidden? 

Confined to her chambers the princess plotted but her plan has been incomplete until she received a message. From Zanavian himself none the less. Reading through his letter she decided to obey her mother’s wishes. For now.

Over the next couple years, peace seemed to return to Bahkush. The Queen hoped that she had prevented what she assumed would be a disaster for all magic. How wrong was she. 

Undisturbed by anyone Zanavian has finished his latest and darkest of magic. He compiled the worst of the spells into the last volume. Then he had signalled Pat’l and together they launched their plan on taking over Bahkush.

At the darkest of hours, the ground under the capital city shook. The magma chambers stimulated by black crystals have filled with lava and broke through the surface. People tried to save themselves, save anything they could while the inferno began to consume their homes. Alarmed the Queen sent her guards and mages to rescue her people, leaving herself protected by only a handful of knights. 

This was what Zanavian and his Dark Princess wished to happen. Together they struck the palace, wiping out any resistance. Unstoppable, they reached the throne room where the Queen and her King tried to stop them. 

The royal couple would have lost if not for two sorcerers who were stopped on their way to help the citizens by a peasant girl. She spoke to them with words of wisdom and on her forehead has been a mark one of them recognized as the mark of Melzors. In haste, they had returned to the palace and surprised the attackers. Even with their help, the fight has been barely even. Finally, the Queen managed to defeat her daughter and the King with two mages pushed Zanavian into a corner.

The evil sorcerer seeing his defeat chose the only option for himself. With one last spell, he destroyed the throne room, hoping to take his enemies with himself. Unfortunately for him he only managed to take down the King. 

It seemed the threat has been defeated. Only some of the guards and rescued citizens closest to the palace have claimed to have seen a monstrous beast sneaking away in the shadows.

As for the little girl, she became the first Oracle. She left the kingdom, taking the two mages with herself for protection. 

Meanwhile, Bahkush locked itself from the world. The mist has thickened and the gates were closed shut. With time, it would become merely a legend among the Ephedians. The Queen of Bahkush saw her ancestors’ desire for knowledge as the root of their problem. She ordered all the knowledge her Kingdom has gathered to be locked away from other Kingdoms. Especially Zanavian’s research. All the books. Except one that went missing. Through the ages causing chaos among the Kingdoms. Burning and destroying, until out of the ash of the many wars it caused, five main kingdoms have risen and hid the book away. 

Only to be found later in a library of Xerin Princess. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment or kudo if you liked it.


End file.
